doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Time Monster (TV)
The Time Monster (Le Monstre du Temps) est le cinquième et dernier épisode de la saison 9 de la série originale de Doctor Who. Ce sérial en 6 parties est notable pour donner une nouvelle explication à la disparition de l'Atlantide, alors que deux explications différentes avaient déjà été données dans les épisodes The Underwater Menace en 1967 et The Dæmons en 1971. Il s'agit aussi du second épisode de la saison avec le Maître et l'avant-dernier avec Roger Delgado dans ce rôle. À ce jour, l'épisode n'a jamais été diffusé en France. Casting *Le Docteur - Jon Pertwee (crédité en tant que "Dr. Who") *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Sergent Benton - John Levene *Capitaine Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Le Maître - Roger Delgado *Dr. Ruth Ingram - Wanda Moore *Stuart Hyde - Ian Collier *Dr. Percival - John Wyse *Dr. Cook - Neville Barber *Proctor - Barry Ashton *Laveur de carreaux - Terry Walsh *Krasis - Donald Eccles *Hippias - Aidan Murphy *Neophite - Keith Dalton *Sergent d'UNIT - Simon Legree *Kronos - Marc Boyle *Dalios - George Cormack *Chevalier - Greg Powell *Officier Tête ronde - Dave Carter *Fermier - George Lee *Galleia - Ingrid Pitt *Crito - Derek Murcott *Lakis - Susan Penhaligon *Miseus - Michael Walker *Garde - Melville Jones *Minotaure - Dave Prowse *Visage de Kronos - Ingrid Bower Informations Le Docteur *Le temps de réaction du Docteur est dix fois plus rapide que celui d'un être humain. *Le Docteur parle à Jo de son enfance : **"When I was a little boy, we used to live in a house that was perched halfway up the top of a mountain. Behind our house, there sat under a tree an old man. A hermit, a monk. He'd lived under this tree for half his lifetime, so they said, and had learned the secret of life. So, when my black day came, I went and asked him to help me." *Kronos semble connaître le Docteur. Le Maître *Le Maître arrive à imiter les voix des autres de façon convainquante, notamment celle du Brigadier. Technologie *Bessie, la voiture du Docteur, est équipée de freins qui absorbent l'inertie et permettent donc l'arrêt direct sans dommage pour ses occuppants, même à très grande vitesse. TARDIS *Le Docteur dit à Jo que la décoration intérieure du TARDIS a été changée. Lieux *On voit la destruction de l'Atlantide. Phénomènes temporels *Le Docteur est éjecté dans le vortex temporel et parle à Jo grâce aux circuits télépathiques du TARDIS. *Le Docteur a créé un senseur temporel qui détecte les perturbations temporelles. Références *RN: The Quantum Archangel est un sequel de cette histoire. *Le Septième Docteur rencontrera lui aussi un Chronovore (RN: No Future). *Cet épisode donne une troisième explication au mythe de l'Atlantide (DW: The Underwater Menace, The Dæmons). *Le Docteur se retrouvera de nouveau dans le vortex temporel dans (VID: Shada/ WEB: Shada/ AUDIO:'' Shada/ RN: ''Shada, AUDIO: Seasons of Fear). *Le Dixième Docteur construira un appareil du même genre que le senseur temporel pour détecter les activités des Anges Pleureurs (DW: Blink). *Le Docteur mentionne une "fissure dans le Temps" qu'on retrouvera dans DW: The Eleventh Hour. *Le Docteur mentionne un ermite avec lequel il avait l'habitude de parler sur Gallifrey. On verra cet ermite dans DW: Planet of Spiders. *Le TARDIS du Docteur sera à nouveau piégé dans une boucle spatiale dans les mini-épisodes Space et Time. *Les TARDIS du Docteur et du Maître se matérialiseront l'un dans l'autre dans DW: Logopolis. Notes *Les images utilisées lors de la vision du Docteur sont les mêmes que pour la séquence d'introduction des 7 parties de l'épisode Inferno. Audiences *Partie 1 - 7,6 millions *Partie 2 - 7,4 millions *Partie 3 - 8,1 millions *Partie 4 - 7,6 millions *Partie 5 - 6,0 millions *Partie 6 - 7,6 millions en:The Time Monster (TV story) es:The Time Monster Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 9 Catégorie:Épisodes avec Jo Grant Catégorie:Épisodes avec John Benton Catégorie:Épisodes avec Mike Yates Catégorie:Épisodes écrits par Robert Sloman Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Troisième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec UNIT Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec le Maître